godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 4-21
<< Previous Chapter ---- = Troika = "What can I say... This mission didn't turn out how I've expected it." I've grumbled to myself, partially realizing that the damn module on the suit transitioned my thoughts into spoken words. "It's one thing that we're getting grouped by a bunch of Kongou, two dangerous ones included, but to Soma to have problems with taking down a Vajra..." -Shut your pie-hole, Dumbass!- He shot back at me in irritation and grunted as he extorted more power. -Focus on your damn target, then start yapping at others not doing their work!- Crushing the core of the Maiden was easy, my anger fueled by Soma's comment made short work of it. "Oh yea, Smartass?!" I've gritted my teeth, but still the damn suit continued in my stead. "Try getting stuck with a damn thought-to-voice translator and see how you cope with it. In fact... Pretty please do ask for one from C, I would LOVE to hear your thoughts voiced out, after all, beside that sociopathic shell lies a beating, bleeding heart." -Captain, that's enough.- Came the chiding voice of Sakuya. -This is serious, don't make it any worse. We need a new plan Captain, if we keep at it things will get messy.- "Obviously the Fierce has its eyes on me." I watched as the Arc Suit absorbed the remains of the core and I swept my eyes over the map display. "Sakuya keep the Kongou occupied, Alisa you should try to lure the Wukong away, but please be on your toes and don't let it flatten you like last time." As I gave the command, a 'roger that' came in reply and I saw the platinum blond girl dart onto an intercept course. "Soma, all I ask from you that once you manage to slay the Vajra, go and help out Alisa. Sakuya, you'll have to support me once you finish with your target. I'll also try to keep the small fries off you if possible." -You're demands are unreasonable.- Soma snorted in disdain. -Just keep yourself alive and we'll be able to pull you out of that crap you're in.- There was a pained howl and the indicator of the Vajras reaction started to blink rapidly. -Don't worry about your precious New-Type, in a few minutes I'll take care of the Wukong also.- -It might take a while for me Captain, but consider the Kongou good as dead.- Even Sakuya's response was confident. -You're the one that needs to focus on defense the most. Also, that one looks different it might also be a potential Fallen species?- My frown deepened as she also spotted the difference. -But to be two different Fallen variants, this makes it really troublesome.- With a silent sigh, I've called and started to jog forwards. "The main question is... Is that one also an accidental 'pet', or I'm in it deep now?" There was a scream of a Zygote as it noticed me and it was quickly followed by a second ones reaffirmation. "At least I've got some meat shields to use." -Accidental pet?- I had to resist the urge to facepalm, as the Doctor repeated my sentence. -You can relax Sierra, I've opened a channel directly with you and for the time being we are speaking in private.- Dr. Sakaki informed me, making me sigh in relief. -Does that mean it's related to... Neistovyy like the Chi-You that apparently obeys you?- "I hope at least." Since the deviant Kongou ignored the flying Aragami, I had to change my course so that I'll meet them first and hopefully sacrifice them to the ape-like monster. "Albeit, END had a run in with it... So I'm not completely sure." -END?- Hummed the professor and for a few second silence fell on us, however the sounds of battle were obvious. Especially since Alisa managed to get the attention of the Wukong successfully while Sakuya had successfully weakened her Kongou to below half its total vitality, indicated by the map scan. -Ánoia, you mean?- "Crap, Crap, Crap!" I've cursed clenching my fists. "Ah damn, cat's out of the bag... Yea, that damn pest..." Gazing into the maw of the Zygote was one thing, stepping aside and watching as the halves of the mouth snapped shut was another. Seeing how the Kongou basically pounced the flyer was yet an additional one. -Appreciate the confirmation, however it was within my expectations that Sea does have a connection with Ánoia.- Answered the elder and I suddenly felt really stupid. -However, I would like to get an explanation at a later date about this whole END and her stand point.- It didn't take long for the smaller beast to get ripped into pieces and violently thrown aside. This on the other hand made the remaining Zygote scream in anger and switch targets from me towards the simian. "If there wouldn't be a menacing mutant racing right towards me doc, I would ask Soma to kick my ass for being a retard..." I couldn't help, but sigh. "Anyways, the last time I saw this damn beast, END practically ripped a part of its back. That would explain the way it grew back with such a different shape." There was an additional tube on the back of this beast, curving forward on both sides of the Aragami, joining together over the head. Whih was shaking rather violently indicating the pressure that the beast was compressing inside of it as the air from it's surroundings was starting to get absorbed hastily. -Which is quite interesting, don't you think?- Agreed the doctor and I started to wonder. -The damage it had suffered from multiple sources seems to have been healing to various degrees.- He pointed out, however that still didn't make much sense for me. So in the end, I've watched as a particularly powerful wind blast erupted from the mutant Kongous pipes, not only striking down the Zygote, but practically flaying it mid-air. My questioning voice was enough of a prompt, I hoped. "Doc?" Soma's target roared a final one as the reading of it suddenly went poof, most probably there was an assertive comment as he started to head towards the New-Types direction. In the meantime the simian reached and grabbed for the fliers carcass. -Your God Arc snipped off the tail, which has yet to regrow doesn't it? On the other hand other wounds seemingly healed that were inflicted on it. There are a few exceptions, right?" Dr. Sakaki chuckled and I started to look closer at the beast. Not only did the pipes on the back grow back in a different shape, but also the facial mask was completely different than usual. -I'm sure you've noticed the structure of the head and back are different, right?- It was almost effortless to dodge the body of the smaller beast hurled at me, I was on my guard as the most foolish thing would be to be caught by surprise. "Well, the back is almost the same, only that additional pipe is different that goes over it's head. Does it matter anything, aside from probably empowering the blast attacks?" There was probably an answer right in front of my eyes, but for the love of life, I couldn't find it myself. "I'm missing something important, don't I?" The first corpse was also picked up and hastily hurled at me, despite this the beast didn't rush as me and instead was glaring at me with extreme hatred. -Oracle Cells are the only thing existing on our world that are able to harm the bond between Oracle Cells.- Repeated the near textbook-like answer the doctor. -However, damage dealt to such bonds will mend with time eventually. This is why removing the core of an Aragami is required. Still, at times healing is not quite successful and it can result in cell colonies going rogue.- Both of the Zygotes were really close to me and practically calling for me to go and remove their cores. However, I wasn't sure if I start the process I'll be able to hold off the monster targeting me. "So it's unlike Falling, but equally dangerous?" I tried, grasping for an understanding while gritting my teeth and trying to get as much distance from the fliers remains as possible. However the craving for them only started to amplify, not to mention it seemed the beast that had me in sights was in understanding of my plight. "Fuck off you damn Suit! Can't you see I got more trouble on my hands than to feed your guts?!" -Is there some problem Sierra?- Wondered the elder and I couldn't help, but moan in disgust as my protective gear started to take control from me. -Sierra?- "Oh, fuck it!!" My groan was full off my irritation, as I took a large step forward and leaned towards the carcass of the nearest Zygote. "You won you fucking suit, however you're going to get me killed for sure..." I didn't have to say that the Kongou did chose that moment also to jump forward and perform the destructive mid-air rolling technique of its kind. "Also doc, What problem are you talking about?" He hummed for a few second, while the Aragami zoomed past me just barely since I've flattened myself to the ground. -The problem you are experiencing with your Arc Suit." Called the elder and I couldn't help, but laugh at it. -Is it the very same occurrence that transpires when your God Arc wants to gorge itself on a core.?- I finally regained my control after the core was removed and held secure in my right palm. "Exactly, damn Suit has a nasty will of it's own..." I grumbled and sighed in defeat even as the core in my palm was starting slowly to crack and break down. "You've got to be kidding me you glutton! You've yet to finish that damn one, don't force me to get the others also!" Because that would have meant turning my back onto the raging beast, something I was so not keen on. However once more the control was jerked from me as the suit just followed it's instincts and I couldn't help, but cry out. "Doc, if I die here... I'll be haunting you for the rest of your life!!" -Now, now. I believe that there is something good in your situation.- Called to me the elder, to what I've scoffed in disdain. -Even as we speak, you're movements are rather erratic. Still, the Limiters are not even getting overloaded.- He chuckled and I had to grumble a few curses as I made another breakneck move of avoiding a lunge while pulled the other core out too. -In fact, I doubt your suit would be able to handle this level of stress on its own, don't you find that interesting?- "Fuck interesting!" I yelled and kicked off the incoming arms of the mutant Kongou, I was sent quite a distance from it, but now both my arms held a core, the right one somewhat digested already. "I'm not in the mood of that!" I glared at the menacing Aragami in front of me, as it started to pound on the ground in its rage and howl in anger. "I feel you buddy, now why don't you go elsewhere and leave me be?" In response for my snark the air started to crackle around the Beast and I just stared at it, with a roar the Kongou was enveloped in a circle of static. Following that was a snipers shot ringing and striking the head of the beast, which staggered forward a few steps and raised its head with a mighty roar towards from where the shot came. A second one came, however it missed the intended target as the Aragami flipped back to avoid it. -Captain, is everything all right?- Inquired the teams medic as she released a salvo of lasers, however those weren't effective as they bounced off the body not even leaving marks. -For a few minutes communications were down Captain, was... there a problem?- Roaring in anger, but not moving any closer the Aragami started to circle me and keep a close eye on the snipers position. -If that bastard tries something annoying, I'll break her jaws.- Soma grumbled and a quick check confirmed that he and the russian girl were doing okay, in fact the Fallen had been weakened already. "No, I was just having a private conversation with the doc. That's all." Finally, my right arm finished the core and that was so much more knowing I have it under my own will. "Oh, speaking of which. Doc, this one's sparking." It then occurred to me it sounded practically stupid, so I had to correct myself. "I mean, Kongou don't generate electricity normally, right?" -That is indeed peculiar.- Hummed the scientist. -There is no Aragami on the Far East that is able to produce an electrical current, with the exception of the Vajra. Not of the others, or any currently known Fallen species.- "Frustrating, this is situation is getting on my nerves..." As my other arm was freed of the core, I could feel the suit practically shivering in anticipation. "OH for fucks sake, you damn glutton! I am NOT going to eat that, understand?!" -What do you mean Captain?- Alisa piped up and joined the conversation. -Who are you talking to?- "Just peachy." I clenched my fists and in that moment the warning did enter my vision as the limiters suddenly plummeted. "I'm talking to no one particular, just... confirming things." -If you have time to go ape-shit, why don't you do it on the damn Aragami?!- Soma snarled in irritation as he put down the Fallen species for good. -New-Type! Go and fetch the core, I go and pull our Captains ass from this mess she made.- I wanted to retort to that, but I swallowed my pride and grumbled something unintelligent, albeit it included Soma, death and something going horribly wrong. "Doc, you have an idea why this one started to produce sparks?" -After examining the core, I could come to a conclusion.- Came my answer and that annoyed me further. -However if I would have to wage a guess, it might be linked to the same reason the mutation occurred.- I couldn't help, but grumble upon hearing that. "Damn, I forgot Ánoia had a hand in it too..." The Kongou was still circling me, but doing nothing else. Sakuya was also holding back on shooting, to conserve her reserves for when the real mess would begin. "Hey, stupid ape! Back off, or I'll go and tell you on Ánoia!!" In one moment the beast was glaring at me, in the next it was running away with proverbial missing tail between the legs. "Holy... Can't believe that worked?" -What the hell are you talking about?!- Soma asked, slight surprise in his voice. -Who the hell is Ánoia?- In the next moment my vision shook hard. No wonder, I'm slammed my glowed palm on the helmet with enough force to rattle my head. -Care to answer, 'Captain'?- His voice was venomous. "Let's just gather and return to the Branch, shall we?" I've ignored the inquiry and looked around. There was a slight tremor as something crashed with explosive force and a pained yell echoed. "Soma, did you have to butcher that poor Aragami?" -Listen up, you damn imbecile!- He snapped and I couldn't help, but shake my head. -What part of 'explain yourself' doesn't get through you thick skull?!- "You remember the city when we were stuck for days?" -Are you telling me...- Soma's voice faded into thinking. "Yep, Ánoia." ---- End of Chapter 2017,04, 18 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic